


Child, I Will Hurt You

by Skinandpit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skinandpit/pseuds/Skinandpit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Fanvid] Regarding Dean Winchester's decision to let the angel Ezekiel into his brother. Eve had her reasons for eating the apple, and Dean had his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child, I Will Hurt You

Music: _Child, I Will Hurt You_ by Crystal Castles


End file.
